Dimension Thirteen: The Dream Walker
by MrGameVirus
Summary: When kept captive in a mansion for all his life, Kyle Maxwell, sets off in a journey to discover a new purpose. Along the way he is accompanied by a rude huntress, a naive rich girl and an ebony vigilante. This story is original and contains OCs. Rated T for safety of swearing and violence.


**Prologue**

After a long day of classes, the school bell finally rings as it signals the end of the day. The children leave the premises with great joy as they head home.

Unfortunately, a small group of children weren't heading home, as they take a different route. In this small group of children, it consists of a boy, two girls and a set of male twins.

"Hey Ethan, are we going to our secret spot today?" Both twins ask the older boy, who's obviously the leader of the group.

"You betcha!" As the boy responds with a thumb-up.

"Must I remind you, that either of us has notified our parents or done our homework that due tomorrow," says one of the girls as she pushes her glasses back.

"Thanks, Miya. You really know how to be a buzz kill," Ethan snaps.

"B-But it's not s-such a bad i-idea," the other girl begins to stutter her words, as she was clearly not the type to speak up. "I mean, w-we haven't been there for a while."

"Kayley's right! Besides, today's such a nice day to spend all day indoors and with grown-ups."

"Very well, but if we get into trouble, we're shifting the blame on you." Miya simply turned her head towards their destination.

"Yep, it's Ethan's fault," the twins accuse as they point their index finger at him.

"Hey, so much for having my back!" Ethan barks.

As for the direction they were heading to, it's a piece of property that their parents own; it haves an open field of gushing green grass and clovers, an atmosphere where the wind always blow ever so gently against one skin and hair, and a large tree that stood tall in the middle of the field. They never understood why there was only one single tree or knew the significance of the tree, but their parents truly cherished this tree and that was good enough for them.

* * *

As they arrive, rushing into the green grass, they notice a figure by the tree. It was a man, who sat with his back against the tree as he was in slumber.

"Who's that?" Kayley asks quietly.

"I'm not very sure. I've never met him before," Ethan responds to her question.

"It doesn't matter if you know him or not, this is our family's private property which makes him an intruder," Miya retorts as she pushes her glasses in place then slowly approaches the sleeping man.

"Woah, wait a minute!" Ethan chases after her.

As they approach closer to the stranger, the man's body begins to budge as he starts to awake from his slumber. His eyelids slowly lift up as they reveal twin orbs, blue and gentle like the sea. Although he had wrinkles on his face, he looked young for his age.

In the man's surprise, he was surrounded by the small group of children.

"Well, this is quite the predicament I got myself in," the man says in a nervous chuckle.

"What are you doing on our private property?" Miya asks bluntly.  
"Straight to the point, aren't we? Who would ever have thought that a small group of kids would own a place like this?"

"A-Actually, out parents own this place. We just come down often to play," Kayley responds before hiding behind Ethan from the man.

"My bad," the man apologizes. "I just came down here for some inspiration for my story and I thought I would be able to finish it under this tree here. Instead, I got too comfortable that I ended up sleeping than writing." The man chuckles softly.

"Hey mister," the twins approach much closer to the man. "What are you writing about?"

"Actually, I was just writing the conclusion for my book," the man starts as he pulls out the book from his bag.

The children start to approach the man closer, sitting in a circle to listen into the conversation.

"It's about adventure, action, drama, romance and even suspense," the man continues. "My story revolves around a group of adventurers as they travel around the world. I haven't come up with a perfect ending, but would you kids be interested in listening an old man's story?"  
The kids respond with a head nod.

"Very well," he opens the book, flipping the pages to the beginning of the story.

"Our story begins in…"

* * *

**Author Notes:**

This is literally my first story I ever thought in my head and written it down. Since, this is my first, I'm still new to the format of writing stories (even though I read a lot of fan fictions on this site.)

As for this story, it's something that my friends and I thought of in high school long ago, but since we all went are separate ways, the story of D13 (Dimension Thirteen) should have died.

But being faithful to the OCs, my mind wouldn't let them go, always trying to bring them back. I tried many times to write it out but I failed when introducing the story. So this time, I took my time to think of the events and plots, being inspired by anime/manga and music, to think of a solid story.

So other than the characters(since some were made by my old friends), this story and idea is my original idea. **So this owned by me.** If you find something that references something from an anime or manga, tell me and I'll give you a virtual cookie or hugs.


End file.
